Another fine myth
by Picaro
Summary: Alter universe. Aya find´s out that not everything good comes from above when he meet´s a vampire called Schuldig. Together they are jumbling whole worlds with their fooling around.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do neither own Weiß Kreuz nor anything about the Myth-series.

Notes: Based on a dream I once had and my favourite books. Loosely following the plot-line of the Myth-series with the cast of Weiß Kreuz.

Warnings: Alter universe, OOC-ness, maybe some spoilers

Another fine myth

Prologue

"Huu-Huu, Aya-Darling!"

There are different ways to wake up. Some more and some lesser pleasant. For example that day when the whole family stayed at an inn and Aya-chan decided to play `Catch` with the pet dragon and an fully armored unicoron. -The whole house thought it was a earthquake first. 

Today I ought to be alone at home and thus, far away from being woken up that soon. Yeah, I´m trying to evade the problem at hand.

Actually I nearly always had some problems at hand. For instance the daily training with my father, if you think normal teachers are worse try it once with one of your parents – classes practically never end, and my so-called lack of attention. I call it his lack of interesting lessions. 

Anyway...My current problem was a different nature. Like I said there were many nasty ways to wake up. Having an out-grown vampire sitting on you while you´re trying to sleep is one of them.

"Aayyaaa!"

... It was a very loud vampire. Finally giving in in my cruel fate (one day where I could sleep late and then this) I cracked one eye open.

And looked right into a pair of jade-green one´s, framed by a mane of incredibly bright orange-red hair. The face to which those things belong to was hovering an inch over my nose. 

I reacted like any halfway intelligent being.

"Chuu!!"

I tried to jump up. Accidentally there still was a face in my way. I banged my head with full force against it, suceeding into knocking the surprise vampire out of the bed where he landed in a sprawled heap on the floor.

Before you ask, no it´s not normal for me to be sleeping with a vampire in the same room. Normally I wouldn´t get me any near to one of them. On the other side Chu wasn´t nearly like any normal vampire I heard from. 

The vampire hand in the meantime managed to untangle himself and was now sittingon the floor, rubbing his injured head with one hand.

"Bless you. But you don´t had to do that. That fucking hurts!"

I blink confused at him. The readheads name isn´t really Chu, I just can´t pronounce it right so I´m calling him so. 

Chu was sitting on the windowsill now, idly dangling with his feets. "You know, you could at least make yourself the effort to speak _that_ right. It´s Schu not Chu." he was smirking at me. Somehow _Schu_ had a very sadistical way to grin. I noticed that fact very soon.

I just nodded, trying to persuade my head to stop ringing. God, this guy was such a block-head. My head was feeling like someone had used it as substitute for a bell! "So, do you have anything to drink in this hut or do I have to find myself something?"

This get´s me wide awake. Sleeping with a vampire next to you was probably not such a good idea. Automatically I start checking myself for any bite-marks. Schu´s grin widened at that. "No need to worry your little head, I don´t bite." I look at his now visible fangs.

His grin widened even more at that, showing far too much of his fangs for my liking. "Alright. I normally don´t bite." I relaxed a little. "At the first night." Now I was stiff again.

Schu laughed openly at that. Did I mention that he was having a mean sense of humor? I already figured that out and I´m knowing him just since yesterday´s late afternoon. "I didn´t mean blood, scaredy-cat. I meant something with alcohol in it."

"Oh. Father´s keeping some in the kitchen." I pointed him the way. "Thanks." He waved at me and saunthered off.

I look after him, silently questioning what harm he could cause this time. Why I´m so sure that he´d do something? Let´s say it has something to do with the way we met. And let´s also say that whoever said that everything good was coming from above had never met Schu.

I had clothed myself and was now busy trying to untangle my own deep blood-red hair, as Schu finally returned. In one hand he was holding one of my dad´s best nobody´s-touchin-this-holyness wine bottles. He returned to his place by the window, carelessly uncorked the bottle and took a deep gulp.

My father was going to kill me for taking this one. Still, it was better to put up with an angry dad than an angry vampire.

Schu had shortly stopped his assault at the wine bottle and was now looking at me with new interest.

"So, what are we gonna do now?"


	2. I just dropped by

Disclaimer: I do neither own Weiß Kreuz nor anything about the Myth-series.

Notes: Based on a dream I once had and my favourite books. Loosely following the plot-line of the Myth-series with the cast of Weiß Kreuz. Please think of Aya as if he´d be still Ran (before that whole sister/Takatori incident happened). Thanks to Shiva, kaoru, Pandora.81 and Akeru for reviewing. ´`´`

Warnings: Alter universe, OOC-ness, maybe some spoilers

Please notice!!: This chapter is actually taking place before the first one. It tell´s how Ran met Schu.

Chapter 1 – I just dropped by

__

There are more things between heaven and earth,

than your book learning may dream, Horatio.

~Hamlet (quotation)

There are different advantages of teacher. One of them is that you can occasionally trick them. The disadvantages of them are that they also sometimes can trick you. Just like it happened today to me.

Well, actually it was myself who tricked me. After all it was me who forgot about the practise today and left my katana at home in the rush. So it happened that I was there at time, but without my mostly needed tool. 

I rounded another corner, grumbling to myself about the injustice of the whole situation. I mean, Dad didn´t had to lecture me like that. Everyone within fife miles must have heard him! 

Okay, so I lied to him. I didn´t practice the lection I´ve been assigned to do. I actually practised something much more useful. And it wasn´t like I was doing something unforgivable. 

I just tried to make some money with my skills. What´s bad about catching some smaller animals from the forest and selling them?! At least I´M making money! In contrast to somebody else who I won´t name here.

I have arrived by now in the street we are living in. The whole street is nothing out of the ordinary. Normal houses with normal people living in them and- A loud bang rips me out of my litany. I cast a quick glance in the direction the it was coming from and see the expected. 

As much as you can expect a house to suddenly loose the half of it´s roofs tiles...Eh...Well.

Did I say that there were nothing out of the ordinary in our street? Normal people living in normal houses? Let me remedy this statement. Normal people living their normal life in normal houses AND mister Kingall. Mister Kingall was a shriveled up old goat who loved to terrorize kids. He was also a self-promotioned master of magik. If you ask me this old guy just enjoyed to scare little children to tears and call other people names. 

It looked like he was on one of those strange magik-ritual of his again. Out of curiosity I followed the path until I stood in front of his demolished house. He actually broke it at least once in a month. I´m curious what he made this time. The last time I looked he did some part wrong and dyed a goat bright blue. (I dunno where he got it from but it was so hilarious I laughed tears.) 

When Kingall performed magik it was always worth a look. And a laugh. All thoughts of my dad and task forgotten, I approached the now slightly unhinged door and peeked inside. A sight of utter chaos greeted my eyes. Everywhere were the strangest sorts of things lying around, from a pair of old underwear (Ew!) to a little metal pot filled with some unidentifiable boiling liquid. 

"Hello, mister Kingall? Are you there?" I asked more out of politeness than anything else. The man had already been old when I was a little child. Now I´m nineteen and he´s still as lively as back then. Nobody answered my call. Slightly worried that he´d probably finally managed to kill himself I entered the house. 

"Ya lookin´for anything in special laddy?"

I jumped. The question had come right from behind me. As I turned around mister Kingall was standing behind me, eyeing me suspiciously. "Or are ye just trying to find something precious in my humble hut, what you could take with ya?" What did I say? A really charming person. 

I tryed to put my best rueful smile on him and feel myself fail miserably as I said. "O-of course not mister Kingall! I just heard the explosion and was worried about your health-" He cut me with a hump-ing sound of. Stepping beside me inside the house he quickliy checked his belongings, _As if I´d ever take such stuff_., and turned then back to me.

Kingall pointed an accusing finger at me. "Worried about my health, feh! You just came ´cause ya wanted to laught at me! Hah, I´m knowing you Fujimiya Ran, don´t think you can make a fool of me just cause I´m old!" So he noticed me back then. Still his accusation made me angry. I was really worried about him! Not for long, but I was. So what was he thinking he was to treat me like a cheap thief?!

Eyes ablaze, I returned not lesser lovingly "I don´t have to! You are already doing a fine job doing it yourself! All I wanted was to help!" For a short instant we were glaring at each other, each one equally furious. I was often told that my glare was scaring, but Kingall was the unbeaten king of glares. The more was my surprise when he was first to carve in. He turned around, showing me his back and started leading me into the house. 

"Do you know what ye´re lacking, boy?" The sudden change in his voice surpriseed me. 

Suddenly he wasn´t sounding like some old slavering goat anymore, but like someone who had seen and experienced far much more than a human maybe should. 

I got told that Kingall had once been a great magikan, but I´ve never believed it. Till now. Involuntary I followed him trough the house. Kingall answered his own question without to wait for an answer. "Control, boy. It´s Control. It is control over your feelings, control over your power, what can make you big." The sound of his voice, even his whole way to go and keep himself had changed. Now I was following an old, wise man who was knowing of all the secrets in the worlds and would probably tell me if I kept following him. 

I was so deep sunken in my own thoughts that I nearly missed that Kingall was speaking again. He had stopped now and I realised that we were standing in what would be his working room. It was full of old books, candles, bottles of mysterious liquids and everything else one could imagine in a magikans room. It was looking like it had been ripped out of some fairy tale book and been made real. Seeing my surprised expression Kingall laughed. It was a strange hacking sound as if somebody was choking.

"Surprised laddie? Not everywhere are magikans feared and mistrusted! Not everywhere is magik only practiced behind closed doors." I formally clung on his lips now. " There are places where a man with knowledge and a keen mind can make a living of it. Everything you´ve ever dreamed of, boy. Wealth, fame, influence, all that and more can be archived by you. I can see the fire burn inside you, lad, but if you can´t handle it it´ll burn you. Control, Ran, Control is the most important part of it." 

Why had he to insinuate about my looks now? I was known in the whole city for my bloodred hair and my violet eyes. That nobody else of my family had it, wasn´t exactly making it better. Being called devil-child just because your looks was bad enough. It wasn´t like I was going to make an utter fool of myself by trying to become a magikan. One crazy old one was enough.

That was taking a lot of my trust into his talking. Probably he was really just some old crazy guy who was a good actor.

As if he´d read my thoughts Kingall whirled around, trusting one of his skinny fingers in my face, nearly touching the tip of my nose. "Ya don´t believe me, don´t you?! Stupid boy! I´m trying to teach you one of the most important lections about magik!" The fire in his eyes reawakened for an instant, but died out again.

Now he was sounding like an old man, exhausted from his years. He chuckled slowly. "But you young people won´t listen to us elders, ne? Have to go yaself and burn ya fingers. Have to see it with your own eyes to believe it, hm?" 

To be totally honest I was at loss of words at that. What was he actually trying to do? Making me his apprentice, or what? Kingall wasn´t paying any attention to me at all now. The old man was shovelling trough stacks of every possible bits of stuff, finally tuggin´ out a little bag filled with what seemed to be salt with a satisfied grunt.

"Ah, here it is. Come on, boyya!" And with that he grasped my hand and tugged me outside. Surprised about how strong he was, I let myself being tugged into the backyard. Kingall let finally go of my hand for a moment, _I thought that he was trying to yank my arm off, _and swiftly drew a pentagram onto the gras. I watched with awe as he placed candles on the points of the star and, after a scrutinizing look, whistled loudy. 

At the whistle one of the pots with boiling liquids in it, the one from the first room I think, came running out of the house loud clanking and placed itself in the exact middle of the pentagram. 

Yeah, you read right. I said running. On it´s little metal feet. 

Slowly I started doubting if I was still right in my mind. Pots didn´t run around in the area, jumping over smaller obstacles! They just didn´t do that!

Obvious to my distraction Kingall griped my hand again and yanked me next to him in the direct front of the pentagram. I decided that I wasn´t liking it to be threatened like a ragdoll.

"Hey! What are you thinking you´re doing here?" "I´m going to show you how important control is, Ran. I will now summon a demon who would be strong enough to rip us all into tiny peaces." Immediately I backed away. If this old goat was about to suicide he could do it alone! A steelen grip on my wrist stopped me before I cloud make it far.

"Don´t be such a fool!" Kingall growled. "I said: would be. It´s no danger at all! See that pentagram there?" Reluctantly I nodded. "It´s keeping the demon caught inside. As long as it isn´t destroyed, he won´t be able to harm us at all." Another hard yank sended me staggering back to the front of the drawn sign. "Do you understand Ran? He´s strong, but as long as the pentagram stands we´re the ones who control him. He won´t be able to do something against it, don´t talk about us." And with that he started chanting.

*****

Oh, shit!

Who´d ever tough that they would even follow me on a rooftop?! I certainly not or I´d never climbed on it. 

But there they were, climbing not even ten metres under me and just all too eager to get me in their shooting range. 

Those fuckin´Takatori-bastard! Telling me that they couldn´t climb! All a big heap of bullshit!! And if those here could climb! 

It was slowly time that somebody brought this little bastard of Takatori jr. up to date! I´d love to do it after I´d broke this little traitorous neck of his. If I´d survive that long, that is.

A quick glance down proves my apprehensions. They were catching up on me. Great. Just absolutely great! I was struck here on the up most point of a rooftop of a fife-storied house, together with a bunch of Takatori´s little, deformed pets tight on my heels and no way out in sight. Isn´t life beautiful?

A screech attracted my attention and I looked just in time down to see how one of my pursuers vanished together with a handful tiles. I feel a smirk creeping over my lips. Next stop: ground level. Obviously they weren´t such good climbers as they´d like to. Still smirking I turn to the others and realize that there isn´t much to grin about.

Shortly before the first reached the top I decided to act. 

Okay, I admit that throwing tiles wasn´t really fitting to my reputation but, hell, who cares! Desperate situations are calling for desperate deeds! And I was goddamned desperate! Those things had gotten awfully near in the meantime. If I´d at least been able to use my powers against them! Of course I just HAD to be chased on a rooftop from a bunch of monsters who weren´t just only immune to my powers, but also able to rip me into tiny bits with one of their hand tied to their backs!

I managed to soot another two down but slowly I was running out of tiles. I quickly glanced down and grimaced. I could forget the tough about jumping. If I´d jump down there I´d end up as a ugly smatch of Schu-Schu ketchup on the pavement. And as if to complete my luck the first of them had reached to top and was now carefully trying to get into shooting range.

To make it short, I was really in deep shit. And then suddenly a wave of power ran over me, making my skin prickle. Somebody was opening a gate! I casted a last glance over my shoulder, took a deep breath and jumped.

The only thing I could do was to hope that it wasn´t going too deep down on the other side.

*****

I just stood there and stared while the lines of the pentagram started glowing. A very stupid thing to do, if I think about it now. 

Anyway, Kingall had finally let go of my hand and was chanting like crazy. I automatically sidestepped to prevent this from happening again. Kingall had a really painful grip. And then my foot collided with something. I looked down and saw that I had knocked one of the candles over. It had promptly went out and scattered some of the lines. 

The whole sign stopped glowing. I sweatdropped. Somehow I was sure that that wasn´t a good sign. Not good at all. I was standing halfway in the pentagram, the sign to prevent the demon from killing us, which wasn´t working anymore and Kingall was still chanting.

It began to dawn to me that I was literally standing on the dinnerplate of whatever monster was there to come. 

Before I could do anything the air above us started to waver like it was burning. The demon was coming!

"Catch!!!"

And with this outcry something VERY heavy landed right on top of me. We went down.

In the same moment I registered a whizzing sound and a muffled thud.

The weight on me groaned and started moving. The demon was jumped right on top of me! He´d gonna kill me! Panicking I started trashing around, effectively ruining every attempt to untangle our bodies. "Hold still, willya!" A voice growled.

Of course I tried even more to free myself. Why was Kingall not helping me?! I was more than panicked by now. From somewhere within our middle-muddle of bodies I could hear a cry of pain, followed by some very colourful curses in a language I couldn´t understand.

"Finally stop trashing around, or do I have to rip your throat out first!?!" That worked. I froze immediately. It took the demon some time to finally untangle our limbs from each other. 

From what I could make out he was humanoid and had a mane of bright flaming red hair. He didn´t look like he really could rip my throat out. Still I didn´t had the longing to actually try and find out. Why was Kingall not doing anything?! Despite the disgruntled demon in front of me I started searching from him. What I found wasn´t exactly what I hoped to see. 

Kingall was lying on the ground, a bolt jutting from his chest in silent finality.

Okay... that was a good reason not to help me. So there I was, alone with a lethal demon on the loose and a dead magikan. Gosh, had I a luck.

The demon had in the meantime started to examine his surroundings. Carefully not to disturb his thoughts I slowly climbed to my feet. Hoping that I´d probably be able to back my way out of here when I was just careful enough I started to retreat. Of course the demon noticed.

"Hey you!" 


	3. Chuu!

Disclaimer: I do neither own Weiß Kreuz nor anything about the Myth-series.

Notes: Based on a dream I once had and my favourite books. Loosely following the plot-line of the Myth-series with the cast of Weiß Kreuz. Please think of Aya as if he´d be still Ran (before that whole sister/Takatori incident happened).Great thanks to Shiva, Pandora.81, Kyri, Akeru and the anonymus reviewer who hadn´t wrote his name ´`.´`* 

Warnings: Alter universe, OOC-ness, maybe some spoilers

Please notice!!: This chapter is following the one before and is also taking place before the first one. It tell´s how Ran met Schu. Translations on the bottom.

Chapter 2 – Chuu!

Gee, didn't I tell you that Kingall was screwing up all of his magik performances? This time he'd surpassed himself. Instead of conjuring a demon in a pentagram up and keep it there, he had called the demon AND a bolt out of the nothing. The bolt was now sticking in him, Kingall, not the demon, and I was _alone_ a.k.a. without anybody/thing that could help me stuck with a very deadly demon. 

I considered my possible courses of action and decided to react the same as by every other meeting with a very dangerous living form. Once I've been faced with a angry Spidercat, another time a ran into a feeding Kujak-bear, on a third occasion I managed to piss mum really off. I reacted the same way as what rescued me in the before mentioned situations. 

I froze and hoped that the would loose interest in me. The demon grinned and started heading in my direction. I decided to change my course of action immediately. I backed as far away as I could. 

The demon stopped. And blinked. Then he started laughing like crazy. I felt how anger rose up in me. Out of some inexplicable reason I seemed to be the reason for his outburst of cheerfulness. I didn't like to be the fool for somebody, demon or not. Totally ignoring my scowl the demon continued laughing until he was doubled over.

"Y-You really believed him…!" He pressed out between two fits of laughter. "Huh?" I know, not very clever but that was the best I could think that moment. The demon dropped to the floor, howling with laughter that it echoed in whole area. His hands were clutching his midsection when he finally managed to press out. "Hahaha –Y-your face!!…" He dissolved into another fit of howling laughter's, this time pointing at my face. 

Okay, no demon who was so easily amused could be THAT dangerous. I made some steps in his direction and took a closer look on him. From what I could see he as looking totally human. Definitely male, wearing ragged thigh-fitting street clothes, no obvious weapons, claws, and so on… 

The supposed demon was now standing again and studied me with sparkling jade-green eyes. "You were really believing him, weren't you? That I was a bloodthirsty, dangerous, deadly killer-demon?" he grinned. I nodded surprised. –how did he know that? The demon smirked. "It's always the same old thing, ya know? Some old teacher's wanting to impress his disciple and opens a gate. The most demons are joining in the fun, playing the wild dangerous creature while the teach´s making the great hero." I stare wide-eyed at him. Was that meaning that every demon was actually some strange guy who was playing the wild man? Somehow this sounded even stranger to me.

"Hey. Don't look so, it's really very funny. Your face right before, for example. A real scream." His grin widened even more, displaying an impressive pair of long pointed fangs. 

Every though of wiping his smirk from his face vanished. The guy was a god-freakin´ vampire! Automatically I backed away again. That much to not that dangerous. The demon seemed to be having the time of his life. 

"You-you are a vampire!!!" Broad grinning he shook his head. "Of course I am! I´m a demon, already forgotten?" 

I blinked. Did this mean that every demon was a vampire? The redhead laughed again. Obviously I had spoken that thought out loud. The demon winked at me. "No, how do you get at that idea?" I blinked again. "But you yourself said that you are a vampire!"

He shook his head slightly, a crooked grin spreading over his face. "´Cause it's true. But that doesn't mean that every other demon has t´be one too." I wasn't getting anything. The demon sighted. "Look, as amusing as this is, I'd be very grateful if you just bring me to your master so that we can talk. With a little luck I'll be right on the next hop away again." 

I stared at him, totally baffled. Great. From all the available demons I got the crazy one. Pointing at the lifeless form lying on the floor I answered. "That'd be Kingall. He's there. But I don't think that you'll get anything from him."

The demon gave me an annoyed look. "And why not? Do you think that-" 

"Oh" He trailed off. Standing there he kept silent for some time, just glancing from the body on the ground to me and back. Right when I was beginning to relax again he started to curse in a strange sounding language, jolting me another time. 

"Gottverdammte Harpyenscheisse! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!! [1]" The demon/ vampire/ whatsoever cursed. He kept cursing for some time forgetting all about my presence. And then I did the most stupid thing possible. Instead of making that I got away I just kept standing there, waiting for the demon to make his next move.

The demon was mumbling unintelligible things in the meantime. "Was-mach-ich-jetzt-bloss? Was-mach-ich-jetzt-bloss? Unmöglich dass ich in dieser Hinterwäldlerdimension bleibe! [2]" I suspected that he was using his mother tong. Somehow he seemed troubled. What could trouble a running free demon could have, I had no clue. He brushed a hand trough his flaming mane. "Es muss noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben… [3]" Still, having him ranting like that was pretty irritating to me. I cleaned my throat.

He whirled around. "Was?! [4]" Automatically I backed away. Normally I wasn't one to be easily intimidated but for this demon I made a exception. "Eh…I, I-" I stammered out. That wasn't very clever again but being confronted with an angry demon… O ,well I was just fucking scared of him! 

In the meantime the demon was watching me like a child would watch a new, glittery toy. I didn't like that look. No, not at all. "Heeyy…" the demon purred suddenly, "That'd be a way." 

"What?" I blinked again. Somehow I was never ready for his sudden turns of mood. One moment he was acting like he was going to rip my heart out, the next second he was all purring and smiling. Well, I hoped that he was smiling at me. 

One second to demon was advancing to me with long strides, the next sec he'd vanished. Frantically I started to look for him. Having a demon somewhere in your back wasn't a good thing to relax, you know? Then I felt a touch on my shoulders. Glancing back I could make the redhead out. He was standing right behind me, leaning against my back. 

A couple of hands crept over my shoulders until they crossed over my chest. He was fully embracing me now, his head resting on my shoulder. I gulped. Having a vampire/demon that close to me and my neck was really unnerving. "You could be the one I searched for…"

He purred right into my ear, making the hair on my neck stand. "What?!" I could literally feel the other smirk in my hair. "Is that so heavy to understand? Ich meine dass du der Einzige bist der mich aus diesem Rattenloch rausholen könnte. Du bist mein Rückfahrticket. [5]" His voice had changed into a purr again. 

I sweatdropped. "Huh?" "Mensch… [6]" The purring turned into a growl. Suddenly my shoulders were grapped painfully and I got turned around. The demon's green eyes were burning with anger now. He growled, showing his fangs "Du…wirst…mich…jetzt…wieder…heimschicken…!...Jetzt...sofort...und...gleich!!! [7]" Every word was accompanied with a painful shaking. 

"S-Stop shaking me!" I managed to stammer out, although my teeth were clattering together by every shake. Gripping my collar he dragged me to the pentagram where he´d materialized. Was he going to take me with him? I couldn't figure out what he was up to as long as he kept speaking in this strange language of his and hauling me around like a piece of furniture. Whatever he was, he wasn't only fast as hell he, was also pretty strong! 

Pointing at the signs on the ground he snapped "Hier! Schick´mich zurück! Kapiert?! [8]" Obviously he wanted something from me. I shook my head weakly (his grip on my collar was quite hindering). "No. I don't understand a word from what you're saying." He stared at me. "What's there not to understand? I just want you t-" he trailed off as I let myself drop to the ground.

That was just too much for me. The events were slowly sinking in and it was quite obvious that I wouldn't see anyone of my family ever again. _´God. He's going to kill me.´_

Just like it had killed Kingall. I was caught in this situation, not able to flee, delivered to this demon to come what may. And all that just because I've been curious! I cursed myself. I cursed the demon, Kingall and out of all I cured my goddamn curiosity. A silent sob escaped my lips. That was just too much for me. I was going to die and I didn't even know why! 

I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. Goddamnit, couldn't I die at least with some dignity?! I tried to bit them down but that made only the worse. Suddenly a pair of warm hands touched my shoulder softly. "Hey. You. Don't cry. Nicht weinen. [9]" A soft voice chided. Opening my eyes again I saw the demon crouching before me, concern flickering in his eyes. "I didn't intend to do that." 

We sat there a while, in middle of all the rubble, the redhead softly consoling me until my eyes finally stopped to water and I was able to think clearly again. "Why? Why did you do this all?" I finally managed to ask.

He gave me an inquiring look. "Me? I wasn't it. And I didn't plan anything from this all. It's just that a lot of things fucked up at the same time and you are the one who has to carry the can." I mifled a sob. "Why? that's not fair." He sighed. "Life's never fair. Look, I´m sorry that that bolt was coming trough the gate and that the guy got hit. I was only wanting to get away from that types back there." He paused. 

"You're not going to kill me?"

"Kill you?" He chuckled at my question. "Who had ever said something about killing you? All I wanted was you to send me back from where I came from. Or in this direction, you don't really have to drop me on the same spot." He grinned. "Alright?"

"No." 

He frowned at me. "Listen, I already said that I was sorry. If you're trying to-" "No, that isn't it!" I quickly interrupted. Shaking my head, I explained. "I don't know how to do that." The demon gave me an incredulous look. "I really don't know! I just came here ´cause Kingall was so noisy and then he grapped me, mumbled strange stuff and did this thing to call you and then you suddenly fell on me and…and Kingall´s dead…and…and… Now I don't know what to do at all!!" God, even to me this sounded crazy.

Readying myself for a new outburst I peeked at the redhead. But the expected storm never came. Green eyes met my own amethyst ones in an calm manner, while all strain seemed to vanish from his body. Actually, he was using me now more or less to steady himself. 

"You really don't, do you?"

__

`He directly look's human like this.´ I allowed my eyes to wander over his lithe form. _´As normal as one with flaming orange-red hair, sparkling jade eyes and a set of vampire fangs could be.´_

Shortly I wondered why his eyes were green. Weren't vampires supposed to have red eyes? Then it got to my mind that he was still watching me. A slight blush crept over my face. What was wrong with me? It's not like me to stare at people like that. I decided to blame it to the fact that a demon had fallen on my head. 

He sighed. "Calm down and think. Do you really don't know anything about dimension-hopping at all? Not even a little thing? It's really important to me." 

"Demon-sun's hopping?"

He rolled his eyes at my puzzled look. "Alright. Forget that question. How ´bout magik? You know if there's anybody else practising it?" Drawing back I shook my head. "Nope. Kingall was the only one. What are demon-sums?"

"Dimensions, kid. Not demon-sums. They don't buzz around and collect honey like bees." He laughed at a joke I missed to get. He was inspecting the lines on the ground again, mumbling something in his language. 

Standing up I hn-ed in annoyance. Who did he think he was to laugh at me? Alright, so he was a demon vampire with inhuman speed and strength. And? 

"I´m no kid." I stated in annoyance, "I´m already nineteen. So don't threat me like one." The redhead laughed. "Nineteen? Then I've done wrong to you. My sincere apologies. You're no child you're an infant." He laughed at my glare. "Hey, come on. Loosen up a bit!" 

He smirked. "By the way, do you know if this Kingcall or whatever had some friends in the area?" I continued to glare at him. "Kingall. And why should I tell you of all people? You came in here, got him killed, hauled me over the half area and squished me nearly to death." 

A playful spark appeared in those green orbs. "Because I´m the older. I´M already threehundredfiftytwo aeons old. So I´m older and that get to decide what we're going to do." His smirk widened. "And you forgot that I scared the shit out of you. Besides, that projectile wasn't from me. It was from Takatori."

"Toketari?" "Takatori." "Aa" I blinked. Then something else hit my mind. "352 Aeons?!" He glanced at me. Noticing my somewhat dumbfounded look he asked me to tell him the time-units of this world. 

"Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, yearhundr-" "That's it!" he interrupted. "I´m threehundretfftytwo _years_ old." He smirked at me. "So? Do you know someone or not?"

I nodded weakly. He didn't seem to me like he was that old. Actually he was looking like he was more than two-maybe four if you gave his words credit- years older than me. (Later I should find out that I wasn't that wrong with my suspicions. Converted to human standards he was twenty-two at this time.) That wasn't changing the fact that I was knowing one special old acquaintance of Kingall quite good. 

Well, I had to, after all he was my father. But I doubted that telling the demon that was a good idea. Who knew what sort of disastrous respond it would trigger this time? I didn't and wasn't willing to try and find out. So I just said "There's one. But it's rather a business partner than a friend." The fact about happening to be his son I kept wisely to myself.

The other redhead shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Actually it's even increasing our chances." At that point I noticed finally that he was speaking in the plural form. A fact that didn't help me calming down. "We?"

The demon grinned at me. "Of course. I'll need a guide to find him." Scrutinizing me he added "What are you still standing there?! Lead me to him!" I sweatdropped again. I had to find a good excuse and that right now! The last thing I wanted to do was to get my family drawn into this mess.

Choosing the first thing that came into my mind I stammered. "Erm…He's not in the town right now. But he should be back soon! If you're willing to wait-" His scowl told me that I was right. Our demon wasn't a patient one. 

He continued glaring at me for some time and sighed then. "Alright. Guess I have no other choice." Winking at me he added "Come on! Lead the way."

"Huh?" My sweat drop multiplied. The redhead rolled his eyes on me. "We're going to your home." "What? Why?" "Mensch, benutz´deinen Kopf! [10]´Cause I don't want to wait here until somebody else's find's us here and starts questioning, you?" Snatching a glance at Kingall´s corpse I quickly shook my head. He grinned, -or bared his fangs, depending how you wanted to see it- "See! So we're going to you and wait for this business partner." 

I gulped, but started to lead him nevertheless.

Easily holding pace with me the demon started to study his surroundings a bit more. His surroundings plus me. "Hey, what's ya name anyway?"

"Hn? Fujimiya Ran. Ran´s enough." He nodded, satisfied with the answer. "I´m Schuldig. [11]" Again he grinned at some joke I missed to get. 

"Scurich?" He winced at my try to pronounce his name. "No. Schuldig. With Sch." I tried again. "Schrulldich." "Schuldig. And watch what you're saying. I´m no old Schrulle. [12]" 

"Schärdich." He whirled around. "Will you stop it! It´s Schuldig! Schul-dig! Schuldig like guilty, not Scu-, Schär- or even Schurldich! If you're messing it up again I`M going to trim YOU! Understood!?"

I winced at his outburst. "Sorry but I just can't pronounce it. Don't you have a easier nick?" "A nickname?" He cocked his head like a cat would. "Try it with Schu." I tried. "Chu?"

"No. Schu." 

"Chu!"

"Schu. Sch not tsch. And you're drawing the ´u´ too much."

"Tchu!"

"Bless you."

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Try on."

"Chu!"

"No."

"Chuuuu!"

"Still not."

"Chu?"

I stopped when he started to shake with silent laughter. "Chu?" The vampire burst out laughing at that. I gave him an annoyed look. Somehow I couldn't get rid of the feeling that it was again me who was the source of his outburst of serenity. "Whahahaha! You're sounding like some rodent I´ve seen once in an other dimension!" he gasped. _A rodent? Hn!_

"Ch." And with that I continued my way. Behind me I left an baka vampire sitting on the road and laughing like a maniac. I didn't came far before he caught up with me again, though. He was really quick. Wiping some tears (from the laughter's) off his eyes, he grinned at me. "Come on! Don´t sulk! Try it again!" Growing suspicious that he just wanted to laugh at me more, I quickened up my pace while shooting him my best glare of death. 

He smirked at me. "Ohh. I´m scared. But you can call me that. I don't really mind." I didn't deign to answer. For some time we went in silence, then Chu spoke again. "And? Do you have anybody with you?" I rose an eyebrow at him. "A girl, I mean. Do you have one waiting for you?" I sighed. What was he trying to get at? 

"Aya-chan. My imouto." Chu glanced questionably at me "Imouto?" "My little sister. Her name's Aya." The redhead grinned. "Ah ja. Aya. [13]"

For a moment silence returned to us. But not for long. Chu made sure of that.

"Say, Ayaaa!" he whined in his best childish manner. "Do we have to go on for long? I´m bored!" I sighed. "Don't call me Aya. My name's Ran."

"Alright, Aya." 

"…" 

Chu grinned broadly at me. "Hey, it's just fair! You're calling me Chu, I call you Aya." 

I shook my head with a resigned sigh and continued walking. "You're acting childish. We don't have to go very far, it's right before us."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

[1] – Goddamned harpyshit! That can't be true!!

[2] – What should I do now? (two times) Impossible that I´m going to stay in this backwoods-dimension!

[3] – There have to be other possibilities …

[4] – What?!

[5] – I mean that you're the only one who could get me out of this rat hole. You're my return ticket.

[6] – For heaven's sake…/ Geeze…

[7] – You…are…going…to…send…me…back…home!…Immediately…and…right…now!!!

[8] – Here! Send me back! Got it?!

[9] – Don't cry.

[10] – For heaven's sake, use your head!

[11] – I´m guilty.

[12] – Schrulle/Crazy old woman

[13] – Ah ja./ Ah yes. (Is pronounced like Aya.)


End file.
